Potter Hour 2
by asdflksa
Summary: What happens when you mix Rush Hour 2 and Harry Potter characters together? You get this story! Please read it! And screw the person who said it sucked!!!!! ^_^!
1. First Part of Potter Hour 2

**__**

Potter Hour 2

Hi, this is my first fanfic. It's about Harry Potter and his friends, well… I included enemies. Hey, what's Rush Hour 2, Potter style without some evil freak? Please enjoy this, no rude comments, please. Also, since this is like a movie, there will be no uploads on chapters. The whole thing will be like one chapter!

All the credit for this fanfic is given to the makers of Rush Hour 2. They are the best! I hope they make a Rush Hour 3! Quote from the movie "Damn, he ain't gonna be in Rush Hour 3!" Carter. He is talking about Ricky Tan.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry - Lee

Ron - Carter

Dumbledore - Superintendent Chin

Draco - Ricky Tan

Hermione - Isabella Semolina

Parvarti, Lavendar, etc.- Girls at the heaven on Earth massage parlor 

Ginny - Hu-Li

Cho - women at Heaven on Earth massage parlor

Seamus - Kenny

Snape - Steven Reign

Neville - Horrible singing man at the club

****

P.S.- Ginny and Ron are not related, no one is in this fanfic!!!

LET'S GET ON WITH THE MOVIE NOW! ^_^ 

*************************************************************

"Vacation time!" shouted Ron Weasley, " Yea, come on, Harry (Potter), let's get on the plane. Onto the Muggle World!"

"O.K.!" said Harry.

With that they were off. Not long after they arrived at the Hong Kong Muggle airport, a taxi they called picked them up. Harry worked at the Hong Kong's Ministry of Magic and he knew a lot of Chinese. 

When Potter got his Ferrari, they were riding and singing along to The Beach Boys CD, the song California Girls.

"I wish they all could be California girls!" they both sang.

When Weasley saw too Chinese girls in a car. He looked in the Chinese dictionary and said, "Ouw day yut chie mok sum tom mai suk ur man!"

The two girls looked at him, as if he was crazy, and drove off. Ron was so mad, that he took Harry's CD and threw it out the window.

"Hey, what was that for?" cried Harry," You never touch a Wizard's CD!"

"Did you see where those girls drove to?" asked Ron.

"You scared them off!" Harry informed him.

"I just invited them for a drink!" whined Weasley.

"You invited them to get naked an' sacrifice a small goat!" Harry said. 

"Which one was goat?" asked Ron shocked.

"You owe me a copy of Beach Boys Greatest Hits, Volume 2!" Harry told Ron.

" Don't be giving me attitude, Harry. I've been here three days and we haven't done shit. We haven't been to a club, haven't even talked to a girl. I'm on my vacation, and I want some mu-shu" cried Ron.

"Mu-shu? You're hungry?" Harry questioned.

"Not Mu-shu. Mu-shu. I want to see some women. Now stop playing dumb and show me the shu!" shouted Ron

Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! Potter had gotten a call from his boss

"Potter, there was a bombing at the American Embassy. Two American translators were killed." Superintendent Dumbledore told him.

"Any leads?" Harry whispered concerned.

"We think it is Ricky Tan. If you don't want to take the case, I'll understand." Superintendent Dumbledore supplied.

"No, it is my duty!" Harry said before he hung up.

"What was that? Did you just pick up another bloody case? Did we just take another bloody case on my vacation?" yelled Ron madly. 

Harry smiled at Ron.

"Of course not! My Superintendent just invited us to a club tonight. Big party." lied Harry.

"Don't be messing' with me, Harry. I will kick your bloody ass! I'll slap you so hard; you'll end up in the Ming Dynasty! I mean it Harry, I bitch-slap you back to Bangkok!" warned Ron.

"Ron, would I ever lie to you? You're my friend! Remember?" Harry lied again.

*************************************************************

Ron followed Harry out of the car, the two men making their way to the door of the Raven Club. Ron was combing his hair, getting himself ready for a night on the town, he stopped when he spotted two hot WOMEN walking into the club. 

"Now, this is what I'm talking about! A real Hong Kong's club. I wonder if there are any other hot witches, like Fleur!" Ron said, "Just relax and don't worry about a thing. I'll hook you up in there. You got condoms? No? Here take this, it's magnum, you can fold it in half."

Ron danced through the door and Harry followed. The Raven Club- a dark, upscale club that was packed with GANGSTERS, BEAUTIFUL GIRLS and CIVILIANS. Harry and Ron walked in. Harry was trying to keep a low profile as Ron stares up at the stage, where a man was singing Karaoke -- the most painful rendition of Michael Jackson's "DON'T STOP 'TILL YOU GET ENOUGH."

"I'll meet you at the bar in five minutes. They don't like tourists in here so try to blend in. I'm going to the washroom." Harry informed Ron.

"Blend in? How do I blend in? I'm two feet taller than everyone here!" Ron shouted, very hysterically.

Harry walked off, trying not to be seen. Ron took a seat beside an old man.

"How are you doing tonight?" Ron asked cheerfully," You come here often?"

The old man tried to ignore Ron and motioned to the stage. Neville was on stage, singing horribly and mostly out of tune.

"That is the worst singing I've ever heard!" Weasley commented," It sounds like the sound you hear in prison after lights out!"

Harry tried to go into a private room, but was stopped by two security guards. He quickly told the two guards he was going to the washroom. That was until he heard Ron's impersonation of Michael Jackson. He ran to find Ron on stage singing. Ron sang," Come closer, oh get closer! Cause I'm burning now! Just love me-e-e, 'til you don't know how-owowowowow! Keep on 'til the force don't stop! Don't stop 'til you get enough, Jamone! 'Til the force don't stop; Don't stop 'til you get enough! Ow! Jamone! Jamone, girls! Jamone!" He was doing a head-on impersonation of Michael Jackson. 

"Weasley, get off the stage!" whispered Harry from backstage.

But Ron, who was too into dancing with the girls and getting more to dance on stage with him, didn't hear and instead kept singing," DON'T STOP 'TIL YOU GET ENOUGH" by Michael Jackson. When Ron turned around he saw Harry, he called," Jamone!"

"Ron!" Harry cried back.

"Jamone! Jamone!" was all Ron's reply.

"Ron!" Harry tried again.

"Jamone, Harry!" Ron replied, finally realizing that Harry had to talk to him he sang," I'll be right back! I'll be right back!!" 

"Ron!" Harry cried desperately.

"Harry, they love me out there! I'm a god to them!" Ron told Harry gleefully.

"We are here undercover trying to find Draco Malfoy!" Harry blurt out.

"I knew you was lyin'! I knew you was lyin'! You a liar!!!!" Ron exclaimed madly

"I'm sorry!"

"We have to find Draco Malfoy. We've got to tread softly!" he told him.

"Who taught you how to rouse the bar like that? Tread softly!" he cried," Now give me that badge!"

"No, no!" he tried to resist but he just couldn't.

"Jo tie! Jo tie!" He yelled," Ouw han lai day fan ou kai tom mai fun gauw, right now!"

No one moved a muscle. He slowly backed up to Harry because all the gangsters were staring at him in an odd expression. 

"What did I just say?" he asked.

"You just told everyone to pick up their samurai swords and shave your but!" he said.

"I said that?" Harry nodded; he had an advantage at knowing Chinese. 

"Ok, come out here and translate for me!"

As Ron tried to pull Harry out, he tried to pull back. Unfortunately they were already on stage and Harry didn't want to make a fool out of himself in front of Ron and all the gangsters.

"All the triads and ugly woman on this side and all the fine women on this side!" he shouted," Translate."

"Cou wa souw yow seen san cay ii been, lang leuw jouw cay goou been. (He said all the men stand on this side and all the beautiful woman stand on this side)" No one moved.

"Ok maybe your not hearing me too well. Who knows Draco Malfoy here? Draco Malfoy?" Ron said, he was very irritated.

"Deuw emm juu! Ouw ga pung yow yum jeuw jouw, yee ga sought sought day! (I'm sorry! My friend got drunk, now he is quite mental!)" All the gangsters laughed at this, getting Ron all mad. 

"Oh, I see what's going on here-- " 

" Ginny!" Harry interrupted.

Harry jumped off the stage and started chasing Ginny and the other people. Ron automatically followed.

"When I come back here and find any of y'all singing Michael Jackson. I'll go and arrest your asses!" Ron warned before he left.

They put on a wild chase. Finally, they came to two forks in the road. They took the straight one, straight up. They climbed up the bamboo sticks. Harry clambered and climbed too.

"L.A.P.D., move aside!" Ron was still far behind, when he caught up he shouted," Harry hold up!" Then he saw a guy fall off the bamboo sticks," Uhhh… Hell No! Uh Uh! Harry, I'm taking the stairs!"

Meanwhile, Harry had reached the top. Ginny was no where in sight, he turned around and Ginny used a piece of long bamboo to knock him off. He was holding on for his dear life. Ginny had a very sinister look on her face and was about to finish him off. 

"Jow houw la, Kobe! (Go away, Kobe!)" An old woman had said when he was running up the stairs. When he got to the top he was exhausted. Ginny had fled from sight. 

"Ron, help me!" Harry called from down low.

"Harry! How did you get down there!?" Ron asked

"Never mind! Just help!" he cried.

Ron fumbled with some cord. When Ginny came up behind him and pushed him down too. Harry had tried to warn him, but it was too late. 

"Ahhhhhh! Lord Jesus, I don't wanna die! I don't wanna die! Ahhhhhhhh!" Ron whined.

"Don't worry, Chinese bamboo is very strong!" Harry assured him. Crack! The bamboo was breaking. 

"Ahhhhh!" It kept on cracking and cracking until they all fell.

*************************************************************

"You lied to me!" Ron said.

"I'm sorry!" Harry apologized.

"You're sorry. I just got somebody's old chopsticks stuck up my ass, so don't tell me you're sorry!" Ron replied.

"There was a bombing at the U.S. Embassy- two American translators were killed!" Harry told him.

"So, you think Ricky Tan blew it up?" He asked.

"No, we're going to find out." Harry replied.

"What do you mean we? You are going to find it out. There are over 30 million Chinese people here, get one of them to be your partner!"

"Come on!" begged Harry.

They arrived at HEAVEN ON EARTH MASSAGE PARLOR.

"Where are we now?" Ron demanded.

"Heaven on Earth massage parlor." He answered.

"Now this is what I'm talking about. Now, I'm on vacation. I'm going to go in there get a nice massage and a hot tea bath!" exclaimed Ron.

"Act like a tourist!" Harry warned.

"I am a tourist, Foo!" He retorted, just then a person drove by, fast, in their car," Slow down, kid!"

*************************************************************

"Ohhh! Mr. Potter, what can I do for you?" Cho asked.

"I have come to show British friend a good time!"

"Ohhh… You Bwitish?" Cho asked.

"Yeah, I'm British." Ron said while checking her out.

"You brring Bwitish mo-ney?" she asked. 

"I got this, Harry. No really, I've got it."

"Thank you! Right this way…" She approached a large door," Are you ready?"

"Yeah I'm ready! You ready?" Ron said. She opened the doors, inside were girls!," Oh my god! This place is the hook!"

"You pick any girl for you and your friend!" Cho said.

"Any girl?" He asked.

"Any girl!" Cho told him.

"Uhhh… I don't know where to start! Oh! I'll take Lavendar, right there. But I hurt my neck and my back and I need a bit more massage, so I'll take Pavarti, too. Oh, Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet. How about Padma, she good with feet?"

"Oh yes, she very nice!" Cho assured him.

"Oh and her, her too. Oh, her. Oh my God, I can't miss her! And-"

"What are you doing?" Harry asked.

"She said I could have any girl here!" 

"Well, hurry up!" Harry was irritated.

"What's your problem, man? You don't jump in front of a black man in a buffet line!"

"Yes, friend have big appetite!" Cho explained," Right this way, gentlemen!"

In the 'quiet room', Harry saw Draco Malfoy and his henchmen. He didn't see Harry though. They had been enemies since childhood. He had grown up to be a death eater of course. It looked like he would be the second Voldemort, when Voldemort was gone. He had all these people near him and Crabbe and Goyle were there too. 

"There he is, Draco Malfoy! I'll go call for back up!" Harry whispered.

"That's Draco Malfoy? That's a midget in a bathrobe! Hey, I remember him from Hogwarts! And you don't need back up! I got your back!" Ron said.

"You don't understand, Draco Malfoy is a very dangerous man!" Harry insisted.

"I'm a very dangerous man, now let's go over there and bust him!" Ron cried.

"No! I'll get back up, stay here!" Harry said as he stood up.

"Oh my God! Hold on for on second!" Ron told the girls.

He approached Draco, but Malfoy never looked up. He was working on the computer; he looked different from how Ron remembered. He still had his dumb sleek blond hair and Crabbe and Goyle near him. Oh well! What could they do to him?

"Draco, get up, doll! We've been looking for you everywhere!" Ron said to him.

"I know you, it's Weasel, right? AND I am busy at the moment," Draco replied very plainly.

"Didn't you hear me? I said get up! And don't let this robe fool you, it was the only color left!" Ron got angry.

"You Weasley's are so funny!" Draco said while laughing.

"And you Death Eaters don't hear very well!" Ron retorted," Now get up!"

He grabbed Draco's computer and threw it to the floor, and then he started stomping on it. Draco's group of Death Eaters all stood up, ready to defend Draco. He put his hand up to tell them to sit.

"Little Malfoy!" Ron shouted. Harry came back into the room and saw Ron stomping on Draco's computer.

"Ron!" Harry cried.

"Well, well, well… It's the famous Potter! Where are your adoring fans? Must you need Creevey to give out signed photo's of yourself?" Malfoy teased.

"Come to the Ministry of Magic's office, " Harry whispered.

"What's the big deal? Can't we discuss matters here?" Malfoy asked.

"There was a bombing at the American Muggle Police Station. Two American translators were killed!" Harry told him.

"Get up and come with us!" Ron shouted.

All of Draco's henchmen stood up, glared, and flexed their muscles.

"Oh…I would like to pay you for that laptop!" Ron said nervously.

"No problem," Malfoy said coolly.

"I saw one on the net thing (Internet), it has a DVD player and all that. Yours is an old model," Ron said.

"I have to go now, if you'll excuse me, Potty and Weasel. Bye and have fun!" Malfoy gave a sinister look at them. 

As all the henchmen made a circle around Harry and Ron, Ron asked a question," Why didn't you tell me Draco rolls like this?"

"I did! I went like this!" He nodded his head to the right.

"What does this mean?" Ron said, as he mimicked what Harry did.

"It means I go this way and you go that way," Harry told him while nodding his head to the right and left. 

"I go this way and you go that way?" He said mimicking Harry once again. 

"Yes," Harry said

"Oh O.K.!" Ron replied.

They started beating up all the henchmen. When they were done they were so exhausted.

"Harry…" Ron panted," Why didn't we just use magic?"

They thought for awhile and then groaned. Soon, Ginny's henchmen came, but Harry and Ron were too exhausted to fight. Thus, they were captured.

*************************************************************

I decided to stop it here because it was getting way too long. B the way, ALL the credit goes to the makers of Rush Hour 2! I'll finish it later! I'M SSSOOO TIRED! Please Review and tell me if I should continue!


	2. Second Part of Potter Hour 2

****

Second Part of Potter Hour 2 

By: Seto_Kaiba's_Girl

Harry (Lee): How come you took so long to write again?

Hermione (Isabella): Yeah! You suck!

Seto_Kaiba's_Girl: Hey! I had a lot of schoolwork, besides I'm usually tired from track-and-field practices! It's not easy!****

Ron (Carter): Seto_Kaiba's_Girl? What a dumb name! I could think of a better name!

Seto_Kaiba's_Girl: Ok, name a good name.

Ron: I Love Fleur! Obviously! 

Seto_Kaiba's_Girl: *fall down*(anime style) How come you hate my name?!

Ron: It has Seto Kaiba in it! I HATE him! He's so snobbish! Come to think of it, that means your name means you love him! I hate you! **Runs around with a dagger trying to stab Seto_Kaiba's_Girl**

Seto_Kaiba's_Girl: Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh! Let's get on with the movie, shall we? Hhhhhhhheeeeeeeeeellllllllllllppppppppp!

****

NEW CHARACTER: KAKAROFF(sorry for any spelling errors) AS STERLING

************************************************************************

The most deadly gangsters in China, the Triads, captured Harry and Ron. The Triads made them strip and pushed them onto the highway! They had to run through China buttnaked to the police station. 

When they got to the police station, Dumbledore was taking to Kakaroff.

"What will we do about the bombing at the American Embassy?" Kakaroff asked.

"Don't worry! Chief Inspector Potter has got it all under control," Just then, Harry and Ron ran in, they were obviously naked. Wolf- whistles flew through the room," and there he is now…"

While, Ron and Harry were dressing, Ron got pissed at Harry because Harry said Ron got in the way.

"Why did you go up to Draco Malfoy?" Harry demanded.

" You told me you needed back-up! I had your back! I was about to finish of those gang of Triads but you had to butt in!" Ron shouted.

"Stop it! I'm sick of your bullshit!" Harry yelled.

"My bullshit? I'm not the one who goes to a Karaoke bar filled with gangsters! I'm not the one who goes to massage parlors to bust crime lords!" Ron told him.

"But it's my job!" Harry cried.

"You're job. You pitiful man, pathetic! And I don't give if that's your bloody job! When's the last time you had some fun, man? When's the last time you took a night off, had a date, guy?" Ron asked.

"I have plenty of dates!" Harry retorted angrily.

"Really?" asked Ron unbelievingly," When was the last time you had some Mu-Shu? Let's hear it, Harry, when was it? Year of the rat?"

"You would never understand my life! You're parents didn't die! You aren't famous for destroying Voldemort" Harry said as Ron shuddered at that name.

"Oh well! I don't want a bloody scar on my forehead anyway! At least you aren't the only son of a family that your family looks down to!" Ron said.

Then, Harry got fed up with Ron and left, slamming the door behind him. Ron was wondering how he got into this mess. Harry was his best friend! Then he remembered that Heaven on Earth Massage Parlor's receptionist, Cho, still had his passport.

************************************************************************

When Harry walked out of the room, he saw Kakaroff sitting on Dumbledore's desk with the most peculiar expression on his face. Dumbledore was standing behind him with a disapproving look on his face. Uh Oh Harry thought…

"Harry, this is Special Agent Kakaroff from the United Stated Secret Service," Dumbledore introduced," And this.. this is Chief Inspector Harry Potter." 

"Secret Service? Why?" Harry asked.

"What I'm about to tell you cannot leave this room," Kakaroff warned," The men who were killed yesterday were not American translators. They were undercover U.S. customs agents trying to break a Triad smuggling ring. We don't know what they're transporting out of Hong Kong, but whatever it is, it got the agents killed."

"How can we help?" Harry questioned.

"Stay bloody out of our way!" Kakaroff answered.

"But I can get Ricky Tan!" Harry retorted.

"We know all about Tan. That's why we're leaving him out there as bait. We think this is a lot bigger than just Ricky Tan and his Fu-Cang-Long Triads!" he answered.

Meanwhile, Ron was on his way to find the Heaven on Earth massage parlor. When he left the room, he saw Ginny, actually she was disguised as a Fed-Ex blonde courier, walked past him. He checked her out and walked by. Ginny left a package in Chief Inspector Harry's room.

Ron walked out of the building. He walked around asking people if they knew where Heaven on Earth massage parlor was. Soon, he came to a store…

"Cheap suits, cheap suits! Cheap suits!" the old man shouted.

"Cheap suits? How cheap?" Ron asked.

"Cheap suits!" The old man said hustling him in.

Ron came out wearing a Chinese man's kinomoto. He proceeded looking for Heaven on Earth. Soon, he saw a Chinese lady selling live chickens.

"Hullo! Can you direct me to Heaven on Earth massage parlor?" Ron asked the old lady.

"Seurng mai gui a? (So you want to buy a chicken?). Yow mui hong gui, laei yew mai-a gui a? (We have lots of chickens, which kind do you want?)" The old said.

"No! I don't want no chicken! Direct me to Heaven on Earth!" 

"Ooh!" The old woman said she took a chicken and was preparing to chop it's head off.

"No! Don't kill chicken!" He told her, she put down the blade cleaned the blade and then lifted it again," Hey! I'm a police officer, now put the blade down and let the chicken go."

After a lot of consoling, he was carrying a live chicken walking around the place. Just then, he saw Draco Malfoy…

************************************************************************

How did you like it? Please review, no flames! I decided to do little by little next time, because I'd hate to keep you guys waiting! AAHHH, IT'S RON!! BYE, G2G!!! AH!

****


	3. Third Part of Potter Hour 2

Third Part of Potter Hour 2  
  
By: Michelle Siu a.k.a. Seto_Kaiba's_Girl  
  
Hi, I'm back again with Potter Hour 2! I wrote a lot during the time that the fanfiction site wasn't working well. Anyway, I wrote another story; it's about Yu-Gi-Oh! If your interested, please read and review if your not interested, please don't say anything mean! I actually survived Ron! Do you think I should change my name? Please give me any good ideas for a name. I like Japanese animation (Especially Yu-Gi-Oh) and making movies. My sister told me to change it to 'Anime/Movie girl'. Please give me some good ideas.  
  
HARRY: Oh and now you write fast?  
  
ME: Yes… You have a problem with it?  
  
RON: Hey Harry?! Is that Michelle over there? I heard of her new story! She said Seto's going to be in it! I hate Seto!  
  
ME: * Please don't give me away *  
  
HARRY: Fine, I won't. Hermione give Michelle away.  
  
HERMIONE: Okay! Ron! Michelle's over here! She wrote a new story about her, have you read it yet? It was great! I didn't know you had such a good imagination!  
  
ME: That's what my sister said. Ah! Ron! Bye G2G!  
  
RON: You won't get away this time! Even though you're the fastest girl on the track team now, I'll still get you! I have the powers of a wizard! Mwhahahaha!  
  
Harry & Hermione: Sweatdrop ^-^  
  
ME: Ah! Help! Okay, read the story because I have to run! Ah!  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Draco had just walked out of a store and into a limousine. Ron had watched the whole thing. He quickly called a cab and told the man to chase that limousine.  
  
"Bay chene louw! (Give me money then!)" The man said.  
  
"Do you understand? It's a chase!" Ron cried.  
  
"Bay chene louw! (Give me money then!)" The man repeated.  
  
"Ok," Ron said handing the Chinese man some money," Can you go now?"  
  
"Now you speaking my language," The Chinese man said.  
  
The car drove of in chase of the limousine. The limousine stopped in front of a very big yacht. Ron got out of the limousine awhile after Draco had gone in. He told the man to wait there and not to eat his chicken. When he got out, the taxi drove away and the man was muttering crazy in Chinese. Ron had no choice but to walk into the yacht.  
  
Meanwhile, Inspector Harry's room had blown up and it was rumored that Ron was dead. Harry was really sad.  
  
"All he ever wanted was a little mu-shu…" Harry told Dumbledore sadly.  
  
"Harry, I have some important information to tell you," Dumbledore said," Draco Malfoy is holding a big party on his yacht today. If you do not wish to go, I shall understand."  
  
"No, I have to go, it's my duty!" Harry set off.  
  
While in the car, Harry was nodding his head to the music. When he finally arrived at Draco's Boat. He had to find a way to go in besides the stairway. While he was getting on the boat by the rope that was tied to the yacht, Ron just waltzed onto the yacht by the front steps.  
  
When Ron was on, he looked around. Suddenly, Ginny went towards his spot, causing Ron to jump out of sight. Harry was still trying to get on; he was already 3/4 of the way there. Ron spotted a very pretty girl sitting all alone.  
  
"Hey baby!" Ron greeted," Weasley, Ron Weasley."  
  
"Hermione Granger from San Juan (I know she isn't from San Juan, but I had to put that in because Isabella said it)," Hermione said.  
  
"San Juan? I know San Juan! I traveled there many times on my private plane! You must know my good friend Perdiralus Martinez Hernandez Hectoralus Gonzales Moralus Elizondalus," Ron lied.  
  
"I don't think so, no," Hermione said.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you traveled in the best of circles. Anyway, make yourself feel at home, champagne, caviar. My yacht is your yacht," Ron told her.  
  
"This is your yacht?" Hermione asked, suddenly her attention was put all to him.  
  
"Yes, this is my yacht. I'm the leader, the captain. El Capitan," Ron said.  
  
"El Capitan?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes. Ok, I'm not joking I want you, I want you now. I see you and me in one of those bathrooms in about 5 minutes," Ron said.  
  
"Oh, it's so tempting! Such a beautiful yacht! Tell me, what is it called?" Hermione asked.  
  
"What's it called?" Ron repeated nervously.  
  
"Yes. What's the name of your yacht?"  
  
"Umm… It's called… The S.S. Minossal Johnson," Ron lied.  
  
"The S.S. Minossal Johnson? Funny! The name on the back of the boat was The Red Dragon!" Hermione told him.  
  
"The Red Dragon? You sure?" Ron asked her.  
  
"Yes, because this is my friends yacht and this is his party," Hermione replied.  
  
"Your friend's ship? Oh man! I must have walked onto the wrong yacht! I knew there was something wrong when my keys didn't work!"  
  
"Who's your friend?" Snape asked Hermione.  
  
"Somebody, who got onto the wrong yacht," Hermione informed him.  
  
"Hey I know you! You're Severus Snape! You probably have a private plane to, it's fun isn't it? What are you doing in Hong Kong?" Ron asked.  
  
"I'm here on my vacation," Snape said," Well shall we, Hermione?"  
  
"Well, enjoy the party Mr. Weasley," Hermione said.  
  
"You too, stay cool Snape!" Ron replied.  
  
Hermione and Snape walked of, leaving a staring Ron. Meanwhile, Harry had gotten onto the yacht. He approached the staircase that was guarded by a man. Harry walked casually to him and then disarmed him a pinned him to the wall.  
  
"Where's Draco Malfoy? He killed a police officer today!" Harry demanded.  
  
"I-- I don't know!" The man said.  
  
"Who was killed, Harry?" Ron asked, suddenly appearing in the scene," Who died?"  
  
"You!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"You!"  
  
"Who?!"  
  
"You!"  
  
"Detective Yu?"  
  
"No, not Yu! You!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Do you understand the words that are coming out of my mouth?"  
  
"No one understands the words that are coming out of your mouth!"  
  
Suddenly, two men came out of no where. They told Harry that Draco wanted to see them. Ron and Harry followed the two men to a private room. Harry was escorted to the outside, private dock. Ron was to wait in the main party area. Ron didn't want to leave Harry with Draco alone together though, he was afraid something would happen to Harry.  
  
"No! I ain't leavin' you here with him," Ron said.  
  
"It's alright, I know more magic than him. I've been practicing my hexes and curses," Harry assured Ron.  
  
And with that, Ron left leavin Harry all alone with Draco…  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Well, if any of you watched Rush Hour 2 as much as I did. You probably now what's going to happen next. I don't want to write that much though; I have to work on my homework. Well, anyway please review! See you later! ( 


	4. Fourth Part of Potter Hour 2

Forth Part of Potter Hour 2  
  
  
  
By: Michelle Siu  
  
I finally got around to typing the next chapter for Potter Hour 2! I have good advice for my readers: "Leave the Past Behind, no matter how dear it is to you, you must get on with your life. You cannot live your life in depression, you still have your whole life ahead of you!" This is good advice when you come to a situation like mine.  
  
Harry: That took you long enough.  
  
Michelle: Hey! I had some things to take and some boys to talk to!  
  
Ron: What does that mean? Hey, I remember you! You're. Michelle! Gah! I hate SETO KAIBA!  
  
Michelle: WHAT?! DID YOU JUST SAY YOU HATED SETO KAIBA? OH, YOU ARE GOIN GTO PAY FOR SAYING THAT! YOU SO HAVE WIZARD POWERS, BUT I HAVE AUTHOR POWERS! MWAHAHAHA! YOU ARE NOT GETTING AWAY WITH SAYING YOU HATE MY SETO KAIBA! GET BACK HERE YOU RED HAIRED RAT!  
  
Harry & Hermione: Ok. ^-^  
  
Ron: AHHHH! AUTHOR POWERS?! AHHHHH!  
  
"Despite what people suspect...what you suspect -" Malfoy said.  
  
"Cram that bloody shit," Harry told him.  
  
Malfoy heard the threat in Harry's voice and decided to drop that subject. He chose another one, which was even more stupid.  
  
"... If your father were alive, my father and I would be turning to him now," Malfoy lied.  
  
"You know nothing of my father! Your father was among those who were working for Voldemort! Voldemort killed my mother and father! So just shut it!" Harry shouted.  
  
"You know, I didn't blow up the American Ministry of Magic," Draco offered.  
  
"Oh, and you expect me to believe that bloody shit?" Harry spat.  
  
"I didn't blow it up, but I think some of my people did. They are trying to frame me!" Malfoy repeated.  
  
"Oh really?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, there is a war between the Dark Forces and I am going to lose! My name has been written into the book of the dead!" Malfoy exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah and my name has been written into the book of the living. That book is from 'The Mummy Returns'! (He's way too ahead of his time!) Anyway, the police can protect you!" Harry told him.  
  
"Nobody can protect me! I'll make you a deal, Potter. But only if you can get me out of Hong Kong, safely." Malfoy said cunningly.  
  
"Tell me why you killed the agents!" Harry demanded.  
  
"There is a ship, in the Hong Kong harbors-" Malfoy said but was interrupted.  
  
Ginny burst into the deck, flanked by four bodyguards. Ginny cursed Malfoy and he fell into the water. Harry whipped out his wand, ready to curse Ginny but the four bodyguards knocked Harry's wand out of his hand. Ginny ran into the yacht, while Harry was left beating up the four bodyguards. Gunshots could be heard from the main cabin, everyone was running for their lives. Screams could be heard everywhere! Everyone was diving for cover. Some people even jumped of the yacht to swim to shore, actually everyone were just running and running. They had to get out of there! Ron ran off to head Ginny off. She ran and was waiting at the side of the boat for something.  
  
"Hey, where do you think you are going?" Ron asked.  
  
"You shut up!" Ginny said as she made a high kick into Ron's face, he fell down but got back up.  
  
"You want a piece of me? I'll give you a LAPD ass kickin'!" Ron yelled as he received another high kick in the jaw.  
  
Meanwhile, Harry was having trouble with the 4 bodyguards. He was battling 4 against one. Harry managed to beat one off the yacht. Then, he still had three more to go. He beat two at a time by swinging through the pole and kicking the two squarely in the chests. The last one was the hardest; he was armed with his wand. He kept on aiming curses at Harry. Harry finally got the better of him and knocked with wand into the water. Then, they were fighting. The bodyguard got Harry in the legs, but Harry avenged himself with a trip and a kick. When Harry got down to helping Ron, Ginny was already of the yacht on a speedboat.  
  
"Damn! She got away!" Harry said, but Ron was too busy looking at Snape who was standing at the side of the boat smoking his weed, unusually calm. He wasn't behaving like a greasy haired, billionaire should be when gangs started shooting each other.  
  
  
  
The yacht was anchored. A few Death Eaters were led away in handcuffs. They would be thrown into Azkaban.  
  
"Quite a night, Inspector. Draco Malfoy was our only bait, and now he's gone! You finally got your revenge on You-Know-Who, at the expense of the American Ministry of Magic!" Kakaroff said.  
  
"What revenge is he talking about?" Ron asked.  
  
"Wow, I've been with you this long and you don't remember 'The Boy Who Lived'? Don't you remember that Voldemort killed my parents? Voldemort tried to kill me too, but Voldemort's power broke and Voldemort was nothing but a mere shadow. Now, Voldemort has come back. Voldemort's in flesh and as ugly as ever!" Harry asked surprisingly.  
  
"I was trying to forget! And don't say his name! You said it like 10 times in that sentence!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"I don't know if the Death Eaters paid you to do it, or you just did it out of pure, vendetta killing, but you're off the case. I never want to see you again-Did I make myself clear?" Kakaroff yelled.  
  
"Hey, you! Ministry Man, what do you-" Ron started.  
  
"Shut the bloody hell up! You are in enough trouble, Weasley! You're going back to L.A.!" Kakaroff shouted.  
  
"Fine by me, I ain't having no fun here in Hong Kong anyway!" Ron said.  
  
"Please escort Mr. Weasley to the airport," Kakaroff told some people from the Ministry of Magic.  
  
Two men came up to Ron and held him as if he were under arrest. Ron was utterly bewildered and angry at that move. Harry, seeing this, spoke up.  
  
"It's alright, I'll take him," Harry said gloomily.  
  
"Yeah that's right. Now, get your hands off!" Ron snapped.  
  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| |||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| |||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
  
"Ron, I'm really sorry," Harry tried to explain.  
  
"Good you should be! Now, I'm going back to L.A.!" Ron said angrily.  
  
"No, you don't understand." Harry said," My father and Voldemort weren't exactly enemies. They were sort of like friends.. But Voldemort went to the Dark Side, he wanted my dad to go with him, but he refused. My father had all his records, but one day he went into my dad's home and killed my dad and destroyed everything. All the evidence of my dad's case (To find out where Voldemort went to) disappeared."  
  
"So this is all about your dad's death and You-Know-Who's whereabouts?" Ron asked.  
  
"Mostly, yes," Harry explained.  
  
"Alright, let's head off to L.A.!" Ron said.  
  
"What?" Harry asked flabbergasted.  
  
"Come on! Are you coming?" Ron asked impatiently as he walked away.  
  
"Yeah, but why L.A.?" Harry questioned.  
  
"Let me introduce to you Ron's theory of Death Eaters. Follow the Greasy, Haired Git! There's always a greasy, haired git in the Death Eaters Club," Ron explained.  
  
"Why him?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, you know when the curses and hexes went flying everywhere on Malfoy's yacht?" Ron explained," I saw Snape standing there and he was way too cool. Usually, those greasy, haired gits would be running around screaming 'AHHHHH!"  
  
"That sounds like you all the time! Not like us Ministry of Magic people in Hong Kong, we never panic!" Harry said.  
  
"Oh right," Ron said disbelievingly," I've seen it all in the movies, when Godzilla comes in all you peeps will be screaming 'Guica! Guica!"  
  
"No! Those are the Chinese people that do that, not the Ministry of Magic!" Harry shouted.  
  
Many people looked there way when they made that racket. Just then the lady came to give Ron his meal.  
  
"Is this the kosher meal?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yes it is, Mr. Carter," The lady said.  
  
Sorry about the short chapter! I'm just getting REALLY lazy! Gomen! Please forgive me! I promise I'll make it up to you! See you later! 


End file.
